Fang's POV
by DarkWings01
Summary: Maximum Ride 2: School's Out Forever through Fang's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Fang's POV

Chapter 1

Ahhh. There's nothing better than going for a fly on a nice day like this—even if we were running for our lives.

"Oh, my gosh! A UFO!" Gazzy said suddenly, pointing into the empty sky. He's been doing this for the past couple of hours. It's been getting pretty annoying. Actually, it was _always_ annoying.

"That was funny the first fifty times. It's getting old," said Maximum, rolling her eyes. But, please, call her Max. _Don't_ try calling her Maximum. Trust me, I've done it once and I'll never do it again.

"How long 'till be get to DC?" asked Nudge. She'd been doing this for a long time, too. Also getting annoying.

I was getting pretty tired, too, but I tried not to show it. After all, I _am_ practically second in command.

So, who are we, why are we running for our lives, and who the heck would name their kid _Maximum_?

I'm Fang. There's also Max (age fourteen), Iggy (also fourteen, like me), Angel (six), Nudge (eleven), and The Gasman –Gazzy-(eight). We named ourselves (guess that's pretty obvious).

We're not you're average kids. We're mutants, with wings. _Some_ of us have powers (e.g., everybody but Max and I). Nudge can tell who used an item last and everything about them, just by touching it. Gazzy can imitate any sound- which is really inconvenient for a eight year old who has an interest in gross bodily functions. Iggy, who is blind, can tell who a fingerprint belongs to, and Angel can -this is pretty weird- read minds, breathe under water, and CONTROL MINDS. Kinda disturbing.

I beat my wings a bit harder and moved up alongside Max. She looked kind of stressed. Her beautiful brown hair was a tangled mess, and she still had dried blood on her face. Just four days ago she had _killed_ Ari, a mutant- wolf man –called Eraser- and a kid we had grown up around. She had only done it in self-defense, though.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"In what way?" she asked. "Could you be more specific?"

"Killing Ari." I don't like to beat around the bush. I'm not that kind of guy.

A look of sadness passed over her.

"It was you or him," I said. "I'm glad you picked him."

She let out a deep breath. But she didn't look any happier. I decided she needed to be alone for a little bit, so I gave an extra beat of my wings and moved ahead.

A few minutes later Max pulled up above me.

"Here, have a dog," she handed me Total, Angel's dog. Then she sped up, flying in front of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of these characters... as much as I wish…**

Chapter 2

It was getting dark. We were currently flying over an ocean, somewhere between Pennsylvania and New Jersey.

"Look, kids, we're learning geography!" I said in mock excitement. Actually, this was probably as close to learning geography as ever, since we've never been to school.

We were getting closer to DC. I wondered what Max's plan was.

I was getting tired. Real tired. Max did an automatic 360.

"Fang!" she called. "Behind us, at ten o'clock!"

I frowned and studied the cloud that was nearing us. "Too fast for a storm cloud. Too small, too quiets for choppers. Not birds- too lumpy." I could figure out what the heck it was! "I give up. What is it?"

"Trouble," she muttered. "Angel! Get out of the way. Guys, heads up! We've got company!"

We all swung around at the same time to face whatever the thing was.

"Flying monkeys?" guessed Gazzy. "Like The_ Wizard of Oz_?"

Then Max's face took a whole new meaning of terror. "No, worse," she said. "_Flying Erasers_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I'm not claiming to own these characters or anything, so why the heck do I have to write a disclaimer??? And why is it even called a disclaimer? It should be called a… An UNclaimer! Yeah! No, no… That would mean I had already claimed it… Hmmm… Oh, geez, I'm babbling… Well, anyways, enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"Erasers, version 6.5" I said.

"Split up!" Max ordered. "Nudge! Gazzy! Nine o'clock! Angel, up top! Move it! Iggy and fang, flank me from below! Fang, ditch the dog!"

"Nooo, Fang!" screeched Angel.

I went below Max, but I couldn't bear ditching the dog. I knew how Angel loved that furry dead weight, so I stuffed him in my bag.

The Erasers' had huge, heavy-looking wings, bearing their teeth. I picked one and snuck up behind it. I clapped my hands over its fuzzy ears. The Eraser screamed and went down. Another took a swing at me, but I quickly rolled out of harm's way.

There were so many of them… I picked another and began kicking it. It was a lot easier in the air. These mutants needed serious flying lessons.

I heard Nudge scream, and Max went to rescue her. I punched my Eraser under the chin. His head jerked back.

I looked to see how Ig was doing. He was doing fine, just putting a small bomb down a Eraser's shirt. Nothing out of the ordinary (I'm not being sarcastic!). Max tried to help him, obviously not knowing about the bomb. He yelled at her to get away.

_BOOM!_

I watched the Eraser fall to the ocean, clutching its stomach.

An Eraser hit me at the back of the head with a furry mitt. It surpised me so much I dropped a few feet.

I flew back up to it, and started punching it with all my might.

"You… are… a… fridge… with wings," I grounded out. "We're… freaking… ballet… dancers…" I punched it above the kidney. It tumbled down to its death.

I glanced back at Max.

And did a double take.

Was that Ari she had just kicked in the face? I took a second to ponder this. Big mistake.

"_Fang!"_ she yelled.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my side, as if daggers had tore into my flesh. Ari's claws had blood dripping from them.

The Erasers that had somehow survived were retreating. Ari looked around and retreated clumsily with the rest of the wolf-men.

"We'll be back!" he snarled.

"Boy, you just can't kill people like you used to," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, yadda yadda yadda. Ya know.**

**By the way, school's started, so I may not post chapters as often. Like yesterday. Sorry : ) It's certainly not my idea!**

**Anyways, ENJOY! **

Chapter 4

We waited for a few minutes to see if the fight would resume. It didn't.

I saw Max looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Angel? Gazzy? Nudge? Report," she said.

"Leg hurts, but I'm okay," said Gaz.

"I'm fine, and so are Total and Celeste," said Angel.

"I'm okay," said Nudge, sounding exsausted.

"My nose," said Iggy. "But no biggie."

"Okay, then," said Max. We're almost to DC. It should be easy to get lost in another big city. We good to go?"

_No._ My side hurt so bad. I couldn't think of a time I've ever hurt this much. But I nodded with everybody else.

There was a lot of conversation, but I tuned it out. My wings ached, so I slowed down a little. I felt warm blood on the arm that I was trying to stop the blood from falling on an innocent jogger.

A while later Max dropped down next to me. "What's going on?" she said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Nothing," I managed to say.

"Fang-"she started to say, but noticed the blood on my arm. "Your arm!"

"It's not my arm," I mumbled.

Then it went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was fun! It takes place right before chapter 17 in School's Out- Forever. I didn't have to use the book for guidelines, I didn't have to use the book's dialogue… Fun! I can't wait to write more chapters like this!**

**Oh, yeah. Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson, not me. Duh, this is a FANfic. Anyways… Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

I woke up in a strange white room. I felt really groggy. Then I noticed the smell of antiseptic. And the needle in my arm. The School? I tensed.

Max leaned over me, her beautiful brown hair covering her face. She brushed it away.

"It's about time, sleeping beauty," she said. Her eyes were bloodshot. She smiled, but still looked really worried. How embarrassing.

Mmngh," I groaned.

You feeling all right?" Her eyesbrows drew together in concern.

Where am I?"

The hospital. Ari cut you up pretty bad." So it wasn't the School. Thank God. Then the fight replayed in my head. I winced.

Iggy came into view.

"You were bleeding. A lot," he mumbled.

"Fang! Fang! You're okay! Yay! I was so worried about you! You were like laying there, on the beach, and Max was like, you can't come with us, and-" Nudge stopped when Max gave her a stern look.

By now everyone was crowding around me. Even more embarresing.

Max seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable. I mean, even more uncomfortable than before.

"Okay, guys. Back away from the bed. Please. Thank you."

Ugh. I felt like I just came out of battle. Oh, wait. I did.

Angel walked up to me and leaned to my ear.

"Max kissed you."


End file.
